


A Day In the Life

by Rex501st



Series: Ice Mommy [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fatherhood, Fluff, Gym Challenges (Pokemon), Happily Married, I gave her husband and four other kids names, MILF, Married Life, Melony is happily married and has a wonderful life, Mix of real life things and Pokemon things, Mother-Son Relationship, Motherhood, PG-13 level nudity, Parental Life, Parents, Pokemon, Texting, Working Mom, domestic life, fancy dinner, husband and wife, married with children - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-25 00:00:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22166671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rex501st/pseuds/Rex501st
Summary: Melony has a great career, a great husband, and a great family. She wouldn't give it up for anything in the world.
Relationships: Makuwa | Gordie & Melon | Melony, Melony/Melony's Husband
Series: Ice Mommy [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1598182
Comments: 5
Kudos: 11





	A Day In the Life

Even in the summertime, Circhester was an icy town. While there were more sunny days than cloudy ones, the frost still remained. Any of the longtime residents were used to it and certainly didn’t mind, but new arrivals - even if they had read about it beforehand - still found it pretty shocking to adjust to. The hot spring below the town made for an interesting mix of environments which brought it’s fair share of tourists and wandering Pokémon. While it got busy from time to time, it was still a quaint little town.

* * *

The dream was the same one as usual. She was at home cooking dinner for the boys when he walked in the door with a smile on his face that made her heart swell. She wasn’t sure why this was the recurring dream but she definitely preferred this over any sort of nightmare it could’ve been. The morning sun began to shine through the window and it slowly crept up the length of the bed until it hit her face. She felt the warming rays and her pleasant dream was interrupted as her eyes fluttered open. Melony took a second to take a deep breath and glance around the room. It was cozy and warm, the furniture was a deep brown color that played well with the walls and curtains. She liked how it turned out with the new dresser set. She breathed in the scent of the room and it made her smile. The faint remnants of the vanilla candle on the nightstand mingled with the smell of Isbjörn’s musk and Melony couldn’t think of anything better. 

She was lying on her side, facing the window with her back pressed against her husband’s chest. His arm was wrapped around her waist, holding her close. Protective. This was their preferred sleeping position. It was born out of their first pregnancy when Melony was expecting Gordie, she just couldn't find a comfortable orientation in bed and the doctor suggested a simple spooning position. Miraculously it worked considering that they weren’t really a fan of that method prior to that. 

The sheets felt nice against her skin. Her pyjamas consisted of a comfy, well-worn t-shirt that gave her ample bosom breathing room and a pair of boyshorts the same material of sweatpants. Even though it still got chilly out at night, she preferred to not be constricted by any heavy clothes in bed. Isbjörn was just in a pair of athletic shorts and he naturally produced enough body heat for them both when they were sleeping. Melony could feel the steady rise and fall of his chest as he continued to sleep, unaware that she had woken up. She could also feel a hard bulge protruding against her butt which caused her to smile remembering what happened last night. Even after five kids, Isbjörn still managed to drive her wild when they made love.

Being very cautious, she slowly turned around so that she was face to face with him. His mouth was slightly open and his breath was quietly puffing out and brushing along her cheek. Melony admired at how peaceful her husband looked while locked in slumber. His brow was smooth, the crinkles around his eyes were relaxed and his beard was rumpled in a few places thanks to shifting a lot during the night. She reached up with her free arm and deftly swiped away a lock of hair from his eyes with her hand. It never ceased to amaze her at just how soft his hair was considering how demanding his job was, not that she ever complained because he was still the sexiest man she had ever seen. Following the path after putting the hair back in place, she trailed her finger down the side of his forehead, down around his eye, and across his cheek before getting it lost in his beard below his chin. In a flutter of movement, Isbjörn seemed to sense what was going on and began to blink open his eyes. “Well, hello there.” His voice was still thick with sleep. “Good morning,” she smiled and gave him a quick kiss. 

“What time is it?”

“I’m not too sure, I'll check,” she replied as she leaned up on her elbow that was held against the bed. A quick glance over Isbjörn’s shoulder and she saw the clock on the nightstand read 6:45 in the morning. “It’s a quarter to Seven already.” 

“Ughhhh,” was his only reply.

She was always the easy riser when compared to him. 

“It’s not that bad, sugar.”

“You always say that and it always is, spice.”

They’re pet names for each other had long since been tradition and always seemed to get a chorus of _Ewww!_ and _Gross!_ from the kids whenever they were used within earshot. Not that the parents minded, anyway. They loved one another, and they liked to show it.

Isbjörn took his arm that was wrapped around Melony to bring her in close and she could feel as he rubbed her lower back with his hand. Every touch of his was as sweet as sugar. 

“Let me go get the kids up,” she said hardly louder than a whisper.

Rather than using any words, Isbjörn just began to mock pout at the utterance from his wife. Melony just rolled her eyes, smiled and then gave him another kiss before extricating herself from his arms. The room had a bit of a chill to it when she got up from under the covers so she grabbed a shawl that was hanging on a hook near the dresser and wrapped it around her shoulders.She gave him one last look before heading out of the bedroom and she heard him go _Oww, Owww!_ which was the universal signal of appreciation. She laughed to herself and shook her ass at him as she left to wake the kids.

* * *

Preparing breakfast for an entire house of picky eaters was something Melony had long since gotten used to. At first when it was just her and Isbjörn, things had been pretty simple. They both knew what sort of things the other liked and disliked which made the grocery shopping a breeze. Once Gordie was introduced to the household, it got a little more difficult. Even now in his early twenties he was just as fussy about what he wanted to eat as when he was a baby. Then came Lumi, who had her own particulars, followed by Ledas who was at least similar to Gordie, and finally the twins, Snjór and Snaigė, who were beasts of their own. The little walk down memory lane tugged at the nostalgia in Melony’s heart and her eyes begin to water. She took a minute to compose herself and continued getting all the food ready. 

The kitchen was extremely spacious with plenty of counter space and a large island in the middle with room enough to seat the four kids still living at home. She had already made her way through the upstairs, knocking on the three bedroom doors and telling the kids to get ready. The majority of breakfast was done and ready when Isbjörn came down dressed and prepped for work. While he was now the head of the department that kept the town’s hot spring in good working order, he still was never able to shake the dress code that he had when he was just starting as one of the lower level technicians, not that she minded in the slightest. His checkered flannel shirt and tight brown pants fit him like a form-fitting glove. 

“W-what would you like, sugar?” the momentary stutter the result of her pulling her mind back to where it needed to be. 

“I’ll just take some toast to go. I have to be down at the Hero’s Bath early to check in on the progress of the eastern drain pipe.” 

“Ohhhhh, that’s right! I completely forgot about that.” Melony could’ve smacked herself in the forehead for forgetting. “How’s it coming along?”

“Pretty good,” he replied as he grabbed some pieces of toast and a butter packet before putting them in a paper bag, “we should have it done by the end of the week.”

“That’s great! Sounds like it was smoother than last time.”

Isbjörn shrugged on his coat and grabbed his Poké Balls that were on the table near the door. “Machamp has been a lifesaver,” he remarked as he motioned to the first ball in the set.

“Are you sure you can handle the kids on your own for now? I can give Jordan a ca…”

Melony interrupted him before he could finish the sentence, “I’ll be fine, sweetie. Lumi is old enough to handle the boys herself so the two of us can make it work.” 

She walked over to where he was by the door and helped him button up his coat before wrapping her arms around him. “Have a good day, okay?”

“I will. Thanks, spice.” He reciprocated the hug and leaned down to give her a kiss that lingered.

“Mmmmm,” Melony moaned into the kiss. She reluctantly broke away to ask, “Seven o’clock?” 

Isbjörn beamed at her. “Seven o’clock.”

She watched as he exited the house before heading back to the kitchen to finish getting everything ready for the kids. 

Only twelve hours to go.

* * *

Breakfast was an event. The twins decided that having a food fight with their pancakes was better than eating them. Melony managed to clean up relatively easy thanks to the help from Lumi. Her only daughter was now sixteen and she was surprised at just how much she had taken after her. She could see the little things coming out here and there. Pride swelled in her chest.

First up was Ledas who she helped get dressed and packed up for school. Lumi was able to get ready on her own and she saw them both off as they left, both their schools right next to each other. Next up was the twins, and that was always an adventure. Snjór and Snaigė seemed to be able to work together telepathically and Melony had to corral them in the bath to get them cleaned up. Luckily she was still wearing her pyjamas because she of course ended up getting soaked. She then rushed to get them both dried off and dressed and out the door as the rest of the neighborhood’s kids of that age made their march to school. 

_“Holy shit.”_

She dropped into one of the kitchen chairs and took a breath for what felt like the first time in an hour. Checking the clock, she saw that it was just after 8:00 and she had about forty-five minutes to get ready before heading to the Stadium. First on the list was a nice, long shower. 

Melony made her way back upstairs and to the confines of her bedroom. When child number three was confirmed to be happening, she convinced Isbjörn that they needed to find a place with a full bathroom that was attached to the master bedroom. Luckily being the Gym Leader in town didn’t make the search difficult. She stripped out of her pyjamas and tossed them in the closet hamper before heading to the bathroom. Standing in-front of the mirror, she decided to look herself up and down. While she didn’t always think it, the years had certainly been kind to her. Even though her husband always reinforced that she looked beautiful, doubts would still creep into her mind from time to time. Her nearly-platinum, white colored hair was still as long and full as it had been in her twenties, her skin tone hadn’t changed all that much either, still remaining soft and smooth despite the onset of wrinkles here and there and some stretch marks. Four pregnancies would do that to anyone. Her breasts had always been of above-average size with inverted nipples that she was self-conscious about in her younger years but Isbjörn convinced her otherwise and she now embraced them. They sagged a little bit thanks to time and gravity, but they still retained perfect shape. Moving down to her belly she softly rubbed at the skin, examining the stretch marks. She remembered how they first appeared when she was expecting Gordie and how excited she was to have her little bundle of joy. The few rolls of pudge at her midsection was something she had had since being a teenager and they fluctuated throughout the years between pregnancies. Continuing down Melony reached her wide hips that accentuated her butt and gave her an alluring shape. Isbjörn never failed to let his gaze linger on her backside when they were together. Even now in her late forties, Melony felt like she was the only woman in the world when he looked at her.

After her brief moment of self-reflection, she hopped in the shower and washed up, keeping sure to be gentle with the shampoo and conditioner. She had an appointment with her stylist next week and didn’t need to be told again to be careful to not over work the product. Stepping out of the shower, she dried off before blow drying her hair which took the most time of the morning routine. Melony then got dressed with a simple underwear set, an oversized sweater and finally some jeans. She packed up a bag with her make-up kit, an evening dress, and a pair of stiletto heels - it didn’t take much for her to mentally visualize Isbjörn’s reaction later. 

Double and then triple checking, she had everything she needed and finally left the house with a few minutes to spare.

* * *

The walk to the Stadium was always nice. The fresh air freed up her clouded mind and allowed her to get focused on work. The Gym Challenge was in season there were plenty of fresh new challengers making their way through. Last year’s season featured Leon’s younger brother Hop, and his neighbor Gloria. Melony put them through their paces but they both outshined the rest of the challengers by a wide margin. As she continued down the street she felt a buzzing coming from her purse and paused to reach in and grab her cell phone. Checking the caller ID she almost squealed in delight.

“Hi, honey!!! How are you doing?”

“Pretty good, Mom. What time is it over there? I’m hoping I didn’t wake you up in the middle of the night or anything.”

“Ohhh, not at all! I’m just heading to work now actually. The challenge season is in full swing.” Melony could barely contain the excitement in her voice at hearing from her son.

“That’s right. How’s the field looking this year?” Gordie was always interested in the news after his stint as the Leader in Circhester. 

“It’s been good! No one has been as tough as Gloria and Hop but plenty of worthy challengers.” Melony relished using her maternal instincts in helping all the newbies through her Gym. “What have you been up to?”

“Mostly still working on research. Mt. Moon is a treasure-trove in it’s own right. There’s almost too much to analyze at once.” Gordie had made the journey to Kanto nearly a year ago. While Melony missed him a lot, it being the first time one of her kids was out of reach for an extended period of time, she was proud of him and the work he was doing.

“I’m glad to hear! How’s Lorelei doing?” 

“She’s doing great, Mom!” 

She instantly picked up on how his voice changed when the subject of his girlfriend was brought up. Melony did find it amusing that her eldest traveled all the way to the other side of the globe for work and managed to fall in love with an expert trainer in Ice-type Pokémon. Lorelei was a member of the Elite Four in Kanto - something that Melony had learned about while training for her Leader position. 

They met only a few weeks after Gordie had arrived to Kanto and another few weeks later they were officially dating. Melony was overjoyed at just how much the relationship had affected him for the better. The rift that had driven her and her son apart for years was something that took a lot of time and effort to mend but in the end they had reconciled and their bond was even stronger now. 

“Lorelei wants to come visit sometime soon if that would be alright?” he asked tentatively.

“Of course that's fine!! Your father and I are beyond excited to finally meet her!” From what she had seen in pictures that Gordie had sent of the two, they made a perfect couple. “Do you have any ideas on when you’d like fly home?”

Melony continued down the street and the Stadium finally came into view. A group of Snom crossed the path in front of her and she paused to let them by.

“We’re were thinking probably in a little over a month? I started checking for flights already and there are a lot of options.” 

“That should be good! I’m having dinner with Dad after work tonight so I can let him know about it then. Don’t forget to give him a call soon, too!”

Gordie chuckled at Melony’s typical mothering, “I’ll make sure of it.”

“Well, I hate to cut the call short sweetie but I just got to the Stadium.”

“That’s okay, Mom. Tell everyone I said ‘Hi’.”

“I will, Gordie! Love you.”

“Love you too, Mom.”

She was sad to say goodbye to Gordie, but she was left with good news that she couldn’t wait to share with Isbjörn and the kids.

* * *

The Stadium was already abuzz with the energy of the matches yet to come. Melony made her way in the employee entrance and greeted many of the staff members on the way to her personal locker room. Her dressing room had a nice homey feel to it. She’d been the Gym Leader for nearly two decades so it only made sense that she would make it her own. Plenty of pictures of Isbjörn and the kids, scented candles, and other knick-knacks littered the shelves and walls. The door to the room was always locked so Melony never worried about someone walking in while she was changing or using the shower. The closet in the corner had plenty of sets of kits. The Gym Challenge uniforms had changed plenty over the years and they went through many phases where she looked back and wondered why they ever designed something so ugly. As time progressed and the athletic gear technology advanced in leaps and bounds, she had to agree with most of the other Leaders and Challenge organizers that the current iterations were the best they’ve had. 

Her kit was pretty simple and matched with the aesthetic of the Stadium and Circhester itself. Consisting of a white fur hat that had a tail on the back, a matching scarf, a plain white sweater with the Challenge logo on the upper right arm sleeve and the Circhester Gym logo on the front, a pair of tiny white athletic shorts with the Gym logo on the right side below the waist and her number - 361 - on the left leg, which sat over a pair of gray tights that had a white wave and dot pattern, and finally white calf-length boots. Melony loved the look. Whether it was conscious or not, the uniform fit her shape and accentuated her features, which bestowed her with a feeling of royalty. There had been a few times at the end of a very long day when Isbjörn had surprised her with flowers and a box of Lumiose Galettes before helping her undress from the uniform and worshipping her body. 

Melony went to the desk that was against the far wall and deposited her purse and phone on the surface while taking a seat in the leather chair. She had some paperwork to take care of before making a sweep of the Challenge course and confirming that it was ready for the day. The paper was boring and redundant as usual - just par for the course of being a Gym Leader - some signatures here, some initials there and the Stadium would be all set on supplies for the next few months. Once it was done it was time to change and get ready for the Challenges to start.

Donning the kit was second nature to Melony at this point so she was able to toss it all on while shooting off a text to the hubby:

**Melony (9:20):** Starting first Stadium checks now. Have some great news for you later. Hope your day is going well. 💖💖

She only managed to get her sweater on before the phone buzzed as she was putting the leggings on. Quickly she finished pulling them on before ambling to the desk to check the received text. It was from her hubby and she smiled while reading it.

**Isbjörn (9:23):** Thanks, spice. All good over here and can't wait to see you later. Good luck today! Love you 💋💖

He was always corny over text while blaming it on Lumi and her friends for teaching him that way. 

She put the phone back and continued getting dressed. The final piece to the ensemble was a set of pearl earrings that Isbjörn had gotten her as an anniversary present. They matched so well with the uniform that Melony pitched the Challenge offices and they ruled that she was allowed to wear them. Now that she was fully in proper uniform she was ready to head out and Lead.

* * *

The first Challenger of the day struggled mightily with the trap course but had a strong team with some type advantages against her Pokémon and earned their Ice Badge. Melony had learned a lot of things over her years of being a Gym Leader and her style had changed almost as much as the Leader uniforms did. Her rift with Gordie had caused her a lot of stress and it affected her battle style in a negative way. She always seemed to have a more severe and stoic air about her matches during this period. 

Because of the level of difficulty with her Gym, Melony always felt added pressure when it seemed like she was the barrier that was preventing Challengers from moving on their way. While she knew it wasn’t because of her specifically, she still always seemed to be a little more sullen than her normal jovial attitude. As she made her way back to her dressing room, she was reminded of one time when she was having a particularly rough go at it mentally and Isbjörn had been there for her with soothing words and calming presence. _Melony, this is who you are. You are the Gym Leader of Circhester. You wouldn’t still be here today if you didn’t have the capability and talent. I love you and believe in you._ With his encouragement ringing in her ears, she knew that she would be able to conquer the day.

* * *

Soon enough Melony had gone through four more challengers, losing to three and knocking out the other one, and now it was mid-day and time for lunch. Everyone knew that the Stadium took a break from Challenges from noon to 1:00 p.m. and this was Melony’s time to reset herself for the rest of the day. While she didn’t fully change out of her Leader uniform, she still took off her hat, scarf, and sweater just to feel a little more relaxed. In her dressing room she would let out some of the smaller Pokémon, mostly Snom, and then a 30-minute yoga session would ensue. Just a few standard poses and breathing exercises to get her mind right after the morning’s battles. Luckily enough the kids were in school because she was seldom afforded this kind of peace and quiet when they were brought to the Gym before they reached schooling age. 

Once the little yoga break was finished she could eat some lunch. Melony had given her assistant the order right before the last Challenge before the recess and it was waiting in her room when she got back. A steaming hot cup of coffee for an afternoon caffeine boost, and her favorite sandwich. She checked her phone while eating and just had a few emails to go through which wasn’t too bad, all things considered. Just as she was about to put it down, it vibrated and jumped in her hand. The incoming call was from Isbjörn and she quickly hit the green button to accept it. 

“Hey, hun! How’s it going?”

“Pretty good, sweetie. I figured you were on lunch now so thought I’d give you a call and see how your day was shaping up.”

She smiled at his kind gesture. “It’s been pretty busy actually. Had five challengers through this morning and gave out badges to four of them. The other one just seemed lost and I coached him through so hopefully he’ll be back soon.”

“I’m sure he will, babe. I gotta head off now, just wanted to wish you some good luck the rest of the day and hear your voice.”

“Awww, thank you sugar! I’ll see you soon.” Her heart swelled in her chest at how lucky she was to have him.

“Love you.”

“Love you, too.”

Six more hours to go.

* * *

The rest of the day seemed to go by in a blur. Melony had an additional six Challengers come through the Stadium and all of them had earned their Ice Badges. One of them she noted had an unorthodox style that consisted of Pokémon that had dual types that were weak to one another. That strategy would be one that she would have to do some research on. In between the third and fourth Challengers, she got work that Lumi had picked all the boys up from school and they were all at home now. Their next-door neighbor would be coming over to make dinner and get everyone to bed while Isbjörn and her were out at dinner. 

Thankfully the Stadium was now officially closed for the day and she had time to spare. Their reservations were for Seven on the dot and it was only 5:30 now. While the rest of the Stadium staff was organizing and cleaning up from the days events, Melony traveled down to her locker room and sat at the desk for a minute or two just to collect her thoughts. She had learned even in her twenties, that just sitting down and closing your eyes for a minute at the end of the day worked wonders. 

After the short respite was done, she began changing out of her uniform to get in the shower. There was a small basket next to the closet for kits that had been used so they could go through the laundry machines down the hall. Melony turned the thermostat up to get the room a little warmer as the cold air reacted to the sweat on her body now that she was fully stripped down. She made it to the shower and the hot water hit her like a salvation. Allowing herself time to just relax in the steamy air, she daydreamed about what kind of reaction Isbjörn would give her when he saw her at dinner. Slowly bringing herself back she went about washing up and then toweling off before blow drying her hair. Melony checked the clock on her phone and saw that it was only a quarter past 6 so she could take her time to do her make-up. 

She kept it simple with just some eyeliner and shadow that brought out her sparkly, blue eyes even more, a base layer of foundation to give her face some color, and finally some pink lipstick with a matte finish to it. She took in the reflection of herself from the mirror and winked at it. It winked back and she knew she looked good. Melony continued on with the process of getting ready and put on her panties and a strapless bra, since the dress was really only supported by her chest and the shoulder straps primarily for show. The dress had shiny look to it and it resembled the deep blue color of her favorite Lapras. There was a slit on one side that went up to just above the knee while the rest of it landed just above the ankles. It hugged her curves in all the right places, form-fitting to her hips, ass, and stomach and showing off plenty of eye-catching cleavage. Last but not least were the heels that gave her a few added inches of height so she was only half a foot shorter than her husband while wearing them compared to the full foot of difference when she wasn’t. 

Melony got up from the chair and took one long look in the mirror to appraise herself. She looked every bit sexy, confident, and accomplished as she ever did.

Now it was time to head out.

* * *

Isbjörn was first to arrive at the restaurant, after having time after work to drop by the house to change and check on the kids. He was wearing a plain white dress shirt, that was open at the top to show off some chest - he knew what his wife liked - a gray blazer and matching slacks. He waited for Melony in the foyer of the restaurant, watching other couples coming and going the same as him. Many passersby recognized him and gave little ‘Hello’ and head nods. It had taken him some time to get used to being married to someone famous throughout the region, but before he could finish the thought, it felt as if his jaw had fastened itself permanently to the floor. He stood there, mouth agape at the sight in front of him. His wife strolled up to him, wearing a blue dress he had never seen before, that seemed to fit her like a glove and showed off just the perfect amount of skin. He was flabbergasted.

Melony observed the look of utter bewilderment on her husband and she was in love. Even in her mind, this was the best possible outcome. She continued to slowly saunter up to him, her hips swaying side to side, as she walked on the heels. Once she had reached him she extended up with an index finger and pressed his jaw closed so that it made a _click_ sound. 

“Hey there,” she whispered while leaning up to give her husband a kiss.

“Wow,” he was honest to god speechless. “Just…” he gave his head a quick shake, “wow.”

“You look nice, sugar,” she said taking his hand as the hostess called their names.

“You look….. absolutely stunning, spice.” 

The hostess stepped back from the podium where they received the guests and began to lead the pair to their table. 

“Let's go eat, I’m positively fiending for a porterhouse,” Melony remarked as she dragged him along.

“A porterhouse?!?!?”

She laughed and laughed.

**Author's Note:**

> We need more Melony/Husband fics so I guess I gotta do it myself. 
> 
> come find me on [twitter!](https://twitter.com/mike_audette)
> 
> Hope you enjoy!


End file.
